


Flying Blind

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Little Kara!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kara and Cat have a special surprise for each other on a night that is supposed to be joyous.<br/>Non, unfortunately, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Supercat Fic! This may have already been done before but I've been toying with the idea the moment I started hardcore shipping this OTP. All mistakes are my own and I'll rectify every time I spot one but feel free to point any out.
> 
> You can prompt me/ bug me on tumblr: commander-maria-hill-rp

“ _Kara_ \- please I’m really busy right now-“Alex Danvers half groaned down the phone, one hand attempting to push Astra away as the Kryptonian tried (and succeeded) to bring the DEO agents attention back to her.

“But what if I fail” Kara whined back, Alex couldn’t see it but she was in full puppy dog mode, a face that usually got her everything she needed from her sister. Or at least that was the case until her Aunt had captured Alex’s attention . . . and her heart.

“Kara last week you took down an alien dinosaur with a penchant for fire – _Astra hold on_ – You can do anything you want to. Including proposing to Cat Gra - _Seriously Astra_ ” Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes but Kara could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Astra I know you can hear me! Please I need my sister for like five minutes for some advice and then she’s all yours?” Kara groaned, trying really hard not to imagine what Astra wanted her for, and sure enough she heard her sister giggle and the sound of the phone being shifted to someone else.

“My darling Niece your sister is correct. We both believe in you, your mother and your father would be so proud. Now please stop stalling _Kara Zor-El_ and leave your sister to me” Astra’s powerful but soothing tone was like a lullaby to Kara and with a gentle sigh she admitted defeat.

“Call me as soon as you can, I want to hear everything and good luck sis. Love you” Alex took back the phone and ended the call before Kara could reply, leaving her teetering on the edge of confidence and a full blown meltdown.

Who would have thought that out of everything she had faced, Cat Grant would be her biggest challenge yet?

 

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Kara sucked in a deep breath and picked up the photo frame from the kitchen counter, thumbing it over with a fond smile. It was a picture of her, Cat and Carter outside the penguin enclosure at the zoo. Cat was pulling a funny face at the stench of the flightless birds (a waste of evolution’s precious time she had called them) and both Carter and Kara were laughing at said face.

It was one of her most treasured memories being that it was the first date that Cat had allowed Carter to come on. Cat had taken nearly a year before she trusted Kara enough to fully open her heart, believing it to be just a phase in the young girl’s life. She didn't want to put Carter through the heartbreak of losing another potential parental figure.

And then she had learned the truth about Kara and her superhero alter ego and everything changed, for the better.

“Ok Kara you can do this, you’re Supergirl, you’re a hero, you’re bullet-” She paced up and down the apartment until her pep talk was interrupted by the distinct tone of a text message coming. It was from Cat

‘ _ **Remind me again why I ever let you have the day off? The level of incompetence seems only to increase upon your departure Kara. This new assistant you hired is substantial at least, though I highly suspect she is working harder on avoiding me than she is answering the phones xxx**_ ’

‘ _ **Because you love me and wanted to give me plenty of time to surprise you tonight? :D :D Sarah has my Catco Survival Guide (patent pending) She came highly recommended so play nice kitten ;)** _ ’

The young blonde replied quickly with a smile and worried at her lip, leave it to Cat to find flaws where there were none; she only hoped Sarah would last longer than a day.

‘ _ **Danvers how many time must I ask you not to use emojis? It makes our age gap very prevalent in my mind. Also don’t tease! I’ll meet you at the restaurant after I drop Carter off with your sister xxx**_ ’

‘ _ **Shhhh I’m technically older than you anyway, I’m the hot cougar in this relationship ;) I’ll be waiting outside for you xxx ly**_ ’

Kara was practically bouncing now with excitement, tonight marked the third anniversary of their first date. She had made reservations with a quaint (but incredibly romantic) Spanish restaurant whose existence she had kept hidden away from Cat, waiting just for this night.

All she had to do was confirm their booking before 11am and then-

“Oh crap!” Kara’s hands flew to her mouth in exasperation at her own stupidity when she saw the time.

’ _10:45 am_ ’ the kitchen clock read.

“No no no no damn it Danvers!” She exhaled and sped to the room to get changed “Ok. . .time to go super” She quickly donned her costume and grabbed a change of clothes before taking off from the balcony like a bullet, a hopeful smile plastered firmly in place.

With any luck tonight she could add another piece to the ‘normal life’ puzzle she had been working hard on.

 

* * *

 

The city really was beautiful at night with all the lights and sounds of people in revel. Carter never seemed to tire of poking his head out of the Limousine sunroof much to his mother’s distaste and admittedly, her amusement. 

“Honestly Carter National City is the same as last night and it’s starting to get cold. Close the roof . . . Or are you trying to get my brain to freeze over so I’ll finally agree to an Xbox?”

Cat quipped to her son with an slight smile, in truth she wasn’t at all annoyed by the cold because the twinkle of delight in her boy’s eyes could rival any star.

With a reluctant sigh Carter popped his head back in and slid the glass shut, sinking back into his seat before shooting his mother a mischievous grin.

She was perched on the edge of the heated leather seat, fidgeting ever so slightly, which for Cat was highly irregular and amusing to Carter.

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous mom?” The boy asked, grasping his mother’s hand with a gentle but reassuring squeeze, the kind she gave him whenever he seemed upset.

“Kara is going to say yes! I’ll bet you an entire years allowance” He reached over Cat and picked up the small velvet box from the side compartment.

“I am not _nervous_ ” Cat groaned in exasperation, she was the queen of all media, the one woman powerhouse of national city! She did not get 'nervous', she lied to herself. Honestly if she couldn’t keep her composure with Carter how the hell was she going to cope when she finally saw Kara?  
  
Unbeknownst to her little Kryptonian counter-part, Cat planned to propose tonight. It wasn’t just an ordinary date night for the two, tonight marked their third anniversary and she was determined to make Kara as happy as the woman made her.

Knowing all about the Kryptonian’s family woes and turbulent past with trusting humans made Cat even more determined to prove that her love for her was nothing less than sincere and devout. Both she and Carter wanted Kara to finally be part of her family on more official terms, for want of a better word. Since their relationship was hardly what one could call traditional, Carter had suggested that Cat be the one to get down on one knee, especially since it was a human custom to propose in such a way.

They had both once had the misfortune of hearing all about the Kryptonian match-making system from Kara’s aunt Astra when Carter inquired about her pairing with the villainous Non. It sounded technical and involved far too much science and not nearly enough romance and fun for both of their liking. Which was why it was important for Cat to make her relationship with Kara just the opposite.

Honestly the more she thought about how her assistant/Supergirl had become such an integral and special part of her life the more she expected to wake up from the obvious dream she was stuck in.

“Can I look at it again?” Carter’s plea broke Cat from her thoughts and she took the box from him, carefully opening the lid to reveal the precious treasure it concealed.

The band was white gold with a sapphire stud which was neither too large or too small. She chose the colour because blue seemed to shine on Kara and her alter ego. It brought out the shine in her eyes and the soft tones of her skin, something Cat will always be eager to see.

“What does this mean again?” Another question from her son’s lips as he thumbed the ring over and tried to read the inscribing.

“ _Careful_ ” She jumped a little when the ring seemed to slip from Carters grasp for a moment before he caught it, with yet another mischievous grin firmly in place.

“It means ‘You are my family, you are my everything’ in Kryptonian” Astra had provided the translation for Cat who pretended not to notice the tears form in the woman’s eyes in exchange for her help.

Astra knew all too well of Kara's family issues, she'd witnessed many a meltdown, so to think that her niece finally had a chance at attaining something that the girl thought unreachable, brought tears of joy to her face. 

For a moment Carter seemed to intently study the words and repeated them back to himself before handing back the ring with a satisfied smile.

“I wish I could see her face when you give it to her” He whispered embracing Cat in a warm hug while she stroked the top of his head affectionately.

“I bet she’ll be super excited and bounce around” He added and they both laughed at the thought because it was just the way Kara reacted to things that made her happy. Carter got an A on a school report once and the young blonde had practically danced him into a hug, he was certain if she had a tail it would take off with how fast it would wag.

“Don’t worry, I’ll snag you a picture” Cat promised and felt the nerves creep up on her again as they pulled up outside Alex’s apartment and her son hugged her goodbye.

Their driver opened the door and Carter bounded out straight into Alex’s waiting arms. The DEO agent was expecting such a reaction, and given how long it had taken Carter to open up to her, she relished every second of the embrace. Astra came next of course and she too hugged the young boy affectionately, he was the closet she would get to a grandchild.

“No Ice cream after midnight _Danvers_! I trust you Astra to be the voice of reason” Cat called out through the window with a stern look.

“Yes ma’am” Alex mock saluted her and winked at Carter who took the hint and did the same. Astra lightly slapped the back of Alex’s head and nodded to Cat.

“Honestly how do I put up with such insubordination?” Cat sighed with a shake of her head, to which Alex pulled a face causing Carter to collapse into a fit of giggles, even Astra broke a smirk before she lent down to peer through the window.

“Good luck tonight Miss Grant” The Kryptonian winked “I look forward to officially welcoming you to the Zor-El family” She added with a reassuring smile before stepping back to wave the limo off with Alex.

“I’ll drop Carter off tomorrow afternoon, good luck!” Alex called out after the departing car and Cat found herself turning back to watch her strange little family wave her off, a feeling of warmth replacing the nerves.

Perhaps she wasn’t so scared after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The night is clear, helicopters giving the illusion of stars in the sky and there's a buzz of excitement in the air. The weather is just right, neither too warm nor too cold and no sign of any clouds as the sun finally sets. Goldilocks herself couldn't have asked for anything better. 

Kara hums to herself for a moment, unable to stay still on the painted pavement outside of the restaurant. The hem of her dress flits around in the cool evening breeze, glasses and earrings twinkling under the candles and brightly coloured fairy lights that illuminate the street.

The scene could have been torn from the pages of a romantic novel itself and she found herself smiling at the little eye roll she was going to get from Cat for choosing such a beautiful but ‘millennial’ place for their anniversary dinner.

She begins to fidget on the pavement outside the restaurant, the soft sounds of a Spanish guitar and strangers joyous laughter doing nothing to ease her anxiety. Her gaze seems to be locked in a tennis match between her phone and the brightly lit road. Cat won’t be late, and if she is she’ll be fashionably so, and Kara will forgive her because one carefully chosen look from her queen and the Kryptonian practically melts.

People shuffle past her in annoyance and mutter in her direction when she shows no sign of acknowledging their struggle to go about their day. It's only partially undeserved given the fact that the toned blonde practically blocks the whole path the way she bounces back and forth on her toes. Kara is extremely thankful for her alien DNA and the inability to feel pain because she’s wearing heels that make her stand taller than ever before, Cat has a thing about heights. The taller Kara is the more Cat enjoys bringing her down to her knees and to her level. Kara blushes at the private thought of what will follow later on tonight, ignoring the small pool of warmth that simmers when she dwells on such thoughts.

A smartly dressed man, expecting her to move, smacks into her arm and bounces back from the strength of the blow. She barely even registers the hit, head inclining slightly with a dorky but apologetic look on her face. He mutters something that is likely an insult but her super hearing is finally attuned to the one noise she's wanted to hear all day, Cat's heartbeat.

The older woman never believes her when she explains that her rhythm is unique, she claims that she could pick her out of a crowd from a mile away on just the sound of her heart beat alone. But Kara is telling her the truth, she began to tune into Cat on just her second day as Miss Grant’s assistant. Everything from the subtle movements of her mouth when she tries to refrain from smiling when they catch each other’s gaze across the bullpen, to her scent that promises the alien comfort and acceptance when she allows it to envelop her senses.

 Now three years into their relationship and Kara knows Cat Grant on an overwhelmingly intimate level, there’s no mistaking anything about the woman. She remembers everything. And though Cat pretends to scoff at such a notion, she actually finds the concept beautifully endearing, understanding that with Supergirl as your girlfriend, the extraordinary becomes ordinary.

“Hmm” Kara hums with affection because she can hear her favourite sound, not that she needs it right now to tell where she is. Cat is currently berating her driver for not following her instructions to avoid traffic and she is loud enough to hear a block away.

The Limo finally rolls up alongside Kara, the pristine tyres mounting the kerb with a rather loud thump. She’s already made a mental note to compile a new list of resumes for drivers since Cat is likely unhappy with his service and lack of car for general road safety.

And sure enough the queen slides out of her carriage as he fumbles with the door and she gives him the glare that sends even the most powerful men running in fear.

“And men have the cheek to joke about women drivers . . . you’re done for the night. Send a replacement when I call” She continues her glare until he backs up, apologising profusely for his incompetence.

Kara wants to give him a comforting smile but she can’t seem to tear her gaze from the woman before her whose own gaze has finally settled onto Kara, an approving smile at the dress slowly turning to a deceitful bite of her bottom lip.

“You clean up nicely _Kiera_ ” She teases, the pet name a challenge and rather cruel this early into the night.

Kara practically quivers on the spot watching Cat’s lip with a predatory look more suited to her costumed counterpart. Months of ever growing nerves dissipating if only for a moment.

“As do you _Miss Grant_ ” Kara can play this game too, only she mastered it from Cat so it was hard to get the upperhand.

Cat was first to make a move as she strode to Kara, hips swaying ever so slightly much to the younger woman’s delight. Kara made to say something else but was soon distracted by Cat’s soft lips upon her own, the kiss gentle and sweet but always leaving Kara gasping for air.

“Blue really is your colour dear” Cat hummed in approval at her choice of attire, taking Kara’s hand in hers and rubbing a soft circle with her thumb on the back of her palm.

“And as always you’re stunning in Red” Kara grinned wondering how she ever got to be so lucky in love.

“Shall we?” Cat inquired with amusement at Kara’s staring.

“Oh crap- Umm sorry yes let’s get inside I can’t wait to show you this place and I really hope you like It but if you don’t we can go somewhere else and-“

“Kara breathe” Her voice was commanding, a tone she found Kara responded too no matter the circumstance.

“Sorry it’s jus-“

Before she could finish Cat caught her lips in a searing kiss and pulled a little hard on her head to bring her to her level. To anyone else the movement would have been harsh but for Kara it was everything she needed and more, Cat’s strength was her real kryptonite.

“Now stop panicking -”

Cat grinned, she could sense that the woman was carrying a lot of tension but masking it well. Cat knew Kara almost as well as Kara proclaimed to know her, only she didn’t need superpowers to tell when there was something buried beneath the surface.

“- and tell me what you’re hiding Kara Danvers”

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights and fumbled with her glasses, visibly choking on what to say next.

Was the game up? Did Cat know what she had planned? Kara was so caught up in her own nerves that she didn’t really notice the tell-tale signs of nervousness on Cat. A sight that was rarer than members of her species these days.

“Deep breath” Cat grinned again, steadying the floundering girl by tugging her closer. Secretly thankful that the focus was not on her at the moment because the velvet box in her clutch made her feel like she was carrying a bomb. Absolutely absurd yet it couldn’t be helped, especially now the object of her affection and hopefully her future fiancé stood before her, bumbling on, adorable as ever.

“I just want tonight to be perfect. It’s a special day and you mean the world to me, I want tonight to reflect that. You deserve nothing less”

Kara responded, finally getting a hold of her nerves long enough to string a coherent sentence together.

It wasn’t a lie so Cat wouldn’t be able to pick it apart and fish for information. Kara had learned a long time ago to be careful with your words around a journalist, and Cat was the Queen of Media, the deadliest of them all.

“Oh Kara honestly!” Cat sighed but soon changed tactic when she noticed the smile on Kara’s face drop.

“Hey come here” She cooed affectionately, resting her forehead against Kara’s, tracing her jawline as soft as she could with a single finger.

“You didn’t let me finish” She placed a soft kiss on her lips and watched Kara lean into her touch “You have nothing to worry about with me ever. I love you Kara Danvers and come hell or high water not a damn thing will change that. You’re stuck with me”

The words barely had time to register before Kara crashed their lips together once more, only this time there was an urgent need behind it and the surprised look on Cat’s face melted instantly.

She deepened it, biting down ever so slightly on Kara’s lip so she would submit and give her full access. Kara obeyed the silent command and parted her lips, relishing in the feeling of Cat’s tounge running slowly across her teeth.

Suddenly the sound of a weak and clearly faked cough caught both their attention

“Excuse me, Miss Danvers? Your table is ready”

The two broke apart that quick that Cat ended up head-butting Kara, who then immediately pretended to be in pain, rubbing the spot with a dorky look upon her features.

“Got to keep up appearances” She quickly winked to which Cat rolled her eyes and took her by the arm.

She’d completely forgot that they were still out on the street, people had stopped to watch them and someone even dared to wolf whistle but a stern look in their direction soon sent them packing and people were quick to carry on with their night. Kara hadn’t noticed their position either but that was one of the many powers Cat had over her, she could get lost in those eyes of hers for hours on end.

“If you’d both follow me”

The Barista tried to hide the blush in her cheeks, having caught them in such a compromising position, but she was smiling nonetheless as she led them both through the gates and into the restaurant.

Cat had to admit she was impressed by Kara’s choice, it was very quaint and full of charm with the rustic beams, white washed walls and tea lights everywhere. Judging by the decorations and the soft music it was a Spanish theme, reminding her of the holiday she, Kara and Carter had taken to the Island of Formenterra.

They both followed the Barista, hands entwined, and Cat wondered where they were going after they passed through the busy restaurant and out onto a small garden plaza. It was lit by candles and lanterns and in the middle by the fountain a live band strummed soft tones while patrons danced with one another. Tables seemed to surround the walls and each had a single red rose in a vase for decoration. 

“Here we are, the drinks you ordered Miss Danvers will be along shortly and I’ll bring out the menu’s in just a second”

She made to pull out the seat for Cat but Kara was quick to take over

“Allow me . . . and thank you” Kara gave her a warm smile and she was quick to depart, happy that for once her patrons were polite.

Once they were alone Cat really took in their surroundings and Kara watched in anticipation. The nerves started to creep up a little as she laid down her clutch on the table, using her x-ray vision to make sure the ring was still there (not that it wouldn’t be).

“Well Kiera I’m impressed” A coy smile

“Really?” Kara leant forward in her seat like an excited puppy and immediately reached for Cat’s hand. In her eagerness she accidentally knocked the Cat's clutch and the older woman let out an audible gasp. Luckily for Cat she had thought to have the clutch lined with lead to prevent Kara from accidentally seeing the contents but that still didn’t stop her from panicking. She was worried she would blow the moment before she even got a chance to make it.

“Shoot. . . sorry” Kara cocked her head and studied the way Cat grasped at the clutch and exhaled a breath that she didn’t even realise she was holding.

“It’s quite alright” Cat replied quickly, sounding rushed but also relieved, naturally setting alarm bells ringing for Kara.

“Ok Miss Grant my turn, what are _you_ hiding?” The kryptonian repeated the words back to her, leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

“Kiera you nearly spoiled a Louis Vuitton by savagely tossing it aside like you do with one of those burger wrappers . . . how do you expect me to react?” Cat chose her words just as carefully as Kara had done earlier but kept a smile in place so as not to upset her. Though there was no danger of that since Kara put up with much worse from Cat as her assistant.

“Hey you like those burgers too!” She whined in response, pausing only to accept the drinks the Barista had returned with and smile her off.

“Granted I tolerate them . . .” Cat admitted taking a sip from the Scotch and admiring the woman barely visible behind the glass she held up. Trust Kara to pre-order their drinks before they arrive and to get Cat her favorite, always the more thoughtful one in their relationship. 

“You know . . . you’re cute when you try to play the detective” She placed the glass down and ran her finger along the rim but her gaze never left Kara, seemingly eye fucking her if Kara’s trembling was anything to go by. "Perhaps we should get you some handcuffs? You know, for when you catch perps" 

Kara visibly blushed and for the third time that night was left speechless by Cat, she could smell her arousal but wasn’t falling for the distraction. She decided that whatever it was Cat was hiding was probably nothing to be concerned about. To keep questioning her would be a bit hypocritical, especially when she had her own secret concealed in her clutch.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Kara quipped, still blushing from the idea of handcuffs and Miss Grant.

“It’s strange isn’t it” Cat leant forward and quickly changed the tone of conversation. Gracefully taking Kara’s hand in her own and avoiding causing any destruction unlike Kara earlier. Her gaze switched to some of the couples dancing for a brief moment before falling back to the alien across from her. 

“What is?” Kara inquired with a curious doe eyed look, turning to follow her gaze.

“That four years ago I sat across from you a little like this. You, a shy, sickeningly sweet young girl with all her impressive credentials, wanting to change the world but with no clue how, your head in the clouds and your sense of fashion terrible to say the leas-”

“Oh come on” Kara rolled her eyes and pulled away from touch, folding her arms across her chest with the ‘Are you kidding me with this BS?’ face.

“Let me finish Kiera” The name once again a challenge that Kara was rather eager to rise to.

“Do you know what I really saw?” She took her hand again, only this time with a stronger more possessive grip, watching Kara melt inside from the hold.

‘A future wife’ Kara answered nervously and hopefully in her head without actually issuing a reply.

“I saw a beautiful young and empowered woman. Someone who was pure and innocent, genuine but with scars that would imply something darker. And that terrified me . . .” Cat admitted with a soft smile, her words matching the tone.

“I didn’t want to hire you, to be the one responsible for exposing you to the corruption of this misogynistic planet. Your naivety about the world and the people in it was so refreshing because I could see that you genuinely believed in the greater good and did not want to be the one to ruin that”  

Kara blinked in surprise and felt a few little tears threaten to fall, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Then . . . then why did you say yes, why did you hire me?”

“Because I saw a little of my childhood self in you, something vulnerable that needed to be protected at all costs. For a moment you actually made me question my own beliefs about the world, feel something other than tolerance. And I became addicted right away. Once you revealed yourself to me as someone who could actually help the world there was no going back”

Though her words were emotionally charged Cat couldn’t help but feel relief that she was finally able to share such thoughts with Kara.

“Come with me a moment would you?”

She rose to her feet, grabbing her clutch but never letting go of Kara’s hand as she led her to the other dancers. Kara followed without question as she always would with Cat Grant, grabbing her own clutch, the beaming smile making her eyes shine brighter under the candle light.

Cat led them to the middle of the patio where there was more space, her heart thumping dangerously loud in anticipation of her next move. She knew Kara would hear it but there was no longer any need to try and conceal her nerves, she’d have her answer soon enough.

“Kara Danvers. Four years ago you stole my breath away with your beauty. Three years ago you welcomed my son into your heart as if he was your own. And three years ago you made me the luckiest woman in the galaxy by loving me back. Tonight I ask only one more thing of you”

She pulled the velvet box from her clutch, throwing the purse to the ground as the band started to play a soft rhythm to serenade them.

Kara was dumbstruck, all eyes were on them as Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, got down on one knee and opened the box.

“Kara, my sweet and precious light, will you marry me?”

In that moment the whole world stood still for the Kryptonian. People all around them drew in their breaths in anticipation of her answer, but she had eyes only for Cat. Cat, her mentor, her hero. . . her family. The woman who could have brought her whole world crashing down around her but instead had chosen to build her up, to protect her with a fury that would have rivaled a hurricane. Kara’s hands flew to her face in shock but not the sad kind when one witnesses a horror, it was the excited kind like seeing the ocean for the first time or hearing your baby's voice call you name.

Cat watched her anxiously, tears threatening to pour and ruin her makeup, she felt both overwhelmed but under complete control at the same time. Enraptured by Kara’s delight and beautiful glow. Her Kara, her wonderfully stupid and reckless Supergirl. 

“Yes! A thousand times yes” Kara half screamed, pulling Cat up from the floor and into a warm embrace. A little stronger than she would have liked but she could forgive a bruised wrist for the sake of the affection she was about to receive. She delicately placed the ring onto Kara’s finger and dragged her into a heated kiss.

Cat melted into Kara who kept interrupting their kiss to say ‘ _Yes_ ’ over and over until she was sure that the other woman believed it was real and not a dream.

The small crowd of restaurant patrons they had drawn erupted into applause and many had their phones out, taking pictures and likely filming.

“What do you know fiancé?” The word felt intoxicating on her tongue as she broke the kiss “We’ll be Youtube famous by dawn” Cat grinned, eyes only for Kara and no one else.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night was a blur of emotion. They danced, drank and feasted (though that was more on each other) and Kara decided that she would wait to propose to Cat, letting her have this night and savouring the fact that Cat wanted her just as much she wanted Cat. Part of her was going to give her aunt and sister a good talking too though after it became apparent that the two of them knew about both of the women’s plans and had kept quiet. They both likely thought that if one of them chickened out at least the other still had a chance to succeed.

Patrons slowly began to disappear until only Cat and Kara were left, Cat a little tipsy as she swayed to the music in Kara’s arms, occasionally nibbling on her bottom lip with a look that promised more when they got home. It was only after Cat went as far as to kiss her neck and dig her nails into her thigh that Kara couldn’t take it anymore and threatened to fly them both off home so they could get to their bedroom quicker. Ever the voice of reason Cat convinced her that they should take the limo back and they quickly paid for everything (leaving a generous tip) and stepped out onto the kerb.

Cat finally showed Kara the inscription on her ring as they watched the limo approach in the distance and even went as far as to speak the words in Kara’s native tongue. The pronunciation was a little off judging by her giggle but the words had a powerful impact on her. Family had always been a very sore subject with Kara and Cat had made it one of her many goals to change that for her, this was just one of many steps she would take to heal invisible wounds.

“Alex and Astra are insanely good at lying to me” Kara noted with a soft sigh, one hand curled around Cat’s waist while the other flagged the Limo down. The driver was definitely not the same as earlier which Cat would be pleased with but she was so caught up in the other woman that she didn’t notice the unusually fast speed in which the car approached.

“Yes well I swore them to secrecy and as you know, I can be very persuasive when I want to be” The older woman purred, voice laced with lust and want as she lightly cupped Kara’s chin.

Kara nodded in agreement before a gasp escaped her mouth.

“Somethings wrong”

Kara suddenly went very still, looking like she had just seen a ghost. Her body started to tremble and her legs threatened to give way, excruciating pain irradiating all over body making her want to scream out into the sky and curl up into a ball.

“Kara whats wrong?!” Cat called out in terror, desperately clinging onto her in the hope she could share her strength and pull her back to her.

“Krypt . . .  kyrptonite . . .” Kara’s head spun around wildly like a blindman seeking light until her gaze settled on the Limo which was about to mount the kerb.

 

What happened next Kara never was able to recall but Cat would always have the nightmares to remind her of every single detail. 

The kryptonian shakily pulled off her glasses and her face contorted to a look of horror.

A look Cat hoped she would never have to see again. 

“A bomb –“

Was the last words Cat heard before Kara used the last ounce of her strength to throw Cat across the road and onto the grass verge, out of the way of the Limo and as far from the danger as she could get her without killing her.  

The explosion came and with it a silence that seemed to last an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

People still tell Cat to this day that it wasn’t Kara who she heard screaming into the night, the noise a terrifying and very memorable howl, like a stray animal caught in a trap and cornered.

It was her.

As soon as she hit the grass verge she felt the sickening crunch of her shoulder collapse in on itself, absorbing the full impact of the blow and causing her to roll to the side so she was lying face down, inclined towards the Limo and Kara before the car erupted into a ball of flames, a shockwave pulsing in all directions.

She screamed and shook from the impact, naively wishing that this was just a nightmare and that she’d wake up soon.

Unfortunately it was very much real and Cat saw it all.

She watched everything slowly collapse around her in deafening silence, a piercing whistle damaging her eardrums.

Window panes shattered in sheer anger at the force of the impact, glass peppering the pavement and littering the street that they had both just been standing on mere moments before.

The brick and concrete walls of the restaurant imploded with a deafening roar, leaving rubble in its wake and laying the buildings foundations bare, exposed wiring sparking wildly into the night.

A flower delivery truck had unluckily had the misfortune of being too close to the limo when it detonated. The trailer tore from its chassis in a violent but swift motion, its contents of lilies and roses thrown to the air and mixing with plaster dust and sparks falling back to earth.  Cat never dared to look at the cab of the truck, it’s metal all twisted and peeled away from the frame, she didn’t want to see what she already knew was the fate of the driver.

No one that close could survive this beast. The explosion an angry malevolent creature swallowing up everything that had dared to be too near. It’s flames licking the crumbled foundations of the buildings nearest the impact.

Her nostrils flared with the vile stench of burning flesh and her eyes stung with tears as she finally realised what was missing from the picture.

She couldn’t see Kara in the sea of debris that littered the road.

Her body was not among the rubble. 

The fact that she wasn’t at Cat’s side this very moment meant that she had to be hurt. Maybe even. . . No.

Cat wouldn’t think that way, Kara deserved nothing less. Besides even weakened by Kryptonite she was stronger than any human. It would take more than a bomb to bring Supergirl down, bring her Kara down.

She just needed to get up and find her.

Cat attempted to pull herself up using the trunk of a barely damaged tree that was just to the left of her. Her shoulder screamed in defiance and she shook violently from the overwhelming pain, whatever adrenaline had numbed her receptors before had well and truly gone, leaving her at the mercy of her own body. 

She managed to clamber up using the support of the tree, sucking in deep breaths of dust as flowers continued to fall from the sky like snow. It was all painting a very dystopian portrait that Cat would expect to find in a gallery, an intrusive and absurd thought that she just couldn’t shake for a moment.  

There was a disturbing lack of bodies on the ground considering a bomb had just exploded but she could hear voices starting to shout over panicked screams as people flocked to the scene of the explosion. Whoever had planted the bomb had obviously not given much thought to their creation, the environment had suffered worse from the impact.

It was then that the shock induced fog in her mind seemed to clear as she stepped out from the support of the oak tree and onto the street. A revelation dawned on her that sent chills running up and down her spine as she started to limp towards the flames, calling out for Kara and ignoring the approaching crowds attempts to stop her.

Whoever had planted the bomb hadn’t cared about the scale of the impact because they had only wanted to kill one person. And that person was Kara.

Why else use kryptonite? Why else plant the device in Cat’s limo?

  
There were far too many coincidences and facts that just wouldn’t make sense if her hunch was incorrect. Unfortunately, with that revelation came another more frightening and terribly dark thought.

Whoever had planted the bomb had used Kryptonite, a dangerous mineral known only to handful of people as being dangerous to aliens like Kara. If they knew that then surely that meant that they knew who Kara really was? And how had they managed to procure it given that the only known stockpile was at the DEO?

She had to find Kara and fast.

A buzzing in her pocket momentarily distracted her from calling out for Kara but she continued to move forward, letting the hand that was supporting her shoulder fall and search for her phone.

The screen was covered in dust and cracked but apparently still working as she swiped right and answered the call from Alex.

“Cat?! Cat can you hear me? I can’t get through to Kara! We saw the news, heard the explosion. Are you alright? Is Kara alright Cat? Astra is on her way and so am I. Carter is going to stay with my neighbor, we’ll be there soon. Cat? Cat answer me?”

Alex was frantic, Cat could hear the stress and anxiety lacing her words and causing the usually very articulate woman to stutter. She heard the very distinct sound of a car starting up while Alex continued to ask her if she was ok, wanting to hear anything just to put her mind at ease. Unfortunately, Cat couldn’t give Alex the comfort she was desperately seeking because she had finally found Kara and her phone fell from her hand and finished itself off on the pavement.

A small crowd of people had formed around her body, only backing away a little when the roar of an ambulance and firetruck siren cut through the low pitch buzzing in everyone’s ears. Someone was checking her pulse while another was pointing at something coming out of Kara’s body.

“Kk- kara?” Cat’s voice was barely audible over the people calling out for help but she knew that Kara would hear her if she could.

She was lay prone on the pavement a fair few meters from where the limo had detonated. The impact had thrown her from the flames but that was about the only positive that could be said.

Kara’s dress was in tatters, fabric torn, the once sapphire blue colour now dyed with the deep red of blood. Her blood.

Her glasses were somehow miraculously hanging off her face but the glass was shattered and splintered. What truly had everyone’s attention was the shards of jagged, purple glowing rock that had punctured her arm and abdomen. It was like nothing Cat had ever seen before and for it to have damaged Kara could only mean one things, it was alien.

Cat sank to her knee’s at Kara’s side and pushed away hands that tried to pull her back.

“Get off me!” She hissed at a man who was trying to look at her shoulder, he backed off immediately and even the woman who was checking Kara’s pulse seemed to edge away.

“Kara”

Cat asked the Kryptonian again, placing a hand on her chest relieved to see it rise and fall in an irregular rhythm. It meant Kara was still alive so she refused to worry about it now as she shifted behind her and lifted her head into her lap.

The woman who was tending to Kara before tried to stop her, in fear she would damage Kara further but Cat just growled at her and removed the glasses from her face, thankful that her hair was half tied and not fully down like the way she wore it flying around as Supergirl.

Honestly looking at her now it was any wonder anyone had ever fallen for the glasses trick and Cat found herself laughing. The shock of seeing her like this had tipped her over the edge and the small crowd were gingerly sharing looks with each other, disturbed at the sight of Cat Grant laughing at such a time.

“Ca- C. .  Cat?”

Kara’s eyes slowly opened and seemed to dart around until focusing on Cat's. Her expression was pained but seemed distant and unsure, almost as though she had no idea what was happening or what _had_ happened.

“Who else?”

Cat replied with the same soothing tone she used on Carter whenever he was ill. The glassy and struggling look in Kara’s eyes terrified her but she refused to succumb to her fear now that Kara was awake and in need of her full attention.

Kara sucked in a shaky breath and her eyes started to close again as she whimpered in pain, the sound breaking Cat’s heart.

“You know if you wanted my attention _Kiera-_ ” Cat began, using the pet name in an attempt to keep Kara awake and focused on her _“-_ there are better ways to get it than getting blown up”

Apparently those were the wrong words because one second Kara was forming a smile the next second she was trying to get up, the news of the explosion sinking in. Ever true to her nature she was trying to get up, to start helping people, but Cat was quick to push her back down, which surprisingly Kara couldn’t fight off and she fell straight back onto Cat’s lap.

“Cat I feel- I feel strange” She gasped looking down at the shards of rock, a wave of pain causing a violent convulsion and a barely suppressed scream to spill from her lips. Kara scrunched her eyes against the onslaught and accidentally pulled on Cat’s arm eliciting a gasp of pain which immediately distracted Kara from her own predicament.

“Cat you’re hurt. . .  your shoulder-” 

“- Is going to be just fine” Cat quickly remarked, gently stroking a stray strand of hair from Kara’s face as the ambulances and fire trucks finally arrived on scene.

Two paramedics immediately made a beeline for Cat and Kara, gurney and bags in tow, but just as they were about to reach them a sonic boom punctured the sky and a figure dressed all in black crashed into the pavement a few feet from where Kara was lay.

Kara managed to push herself up so she could see what everyone was running scared and screaming from, and when she realised who it was she tensed and Cat’s grip on her tightened automatically in response. 

“Non” Cat whispered in fear before Kara could even mouth the mans name. 

“In the flesh” Non called out with a dark look before striding forward at a leisurely pace, contempt pouring from his features. 

“Stay away from us you bastard”

Kara stole a quick glance at Cat, she had never really heard her curse before and her fear terrified the Kryptonian.

Cat knew Alex and Astra had to be close now, Kara was in no shape to fight so it was up to Cat to stall for time.

A few stragglers that were watching and filming the scene were soon sent running when he flung a car at the ambulance and fired beams of energy into the road.

“What do you want?” Kara spoke up, she tried to sound strong and commanding but her tone was diminished by the pain which did not go unnoticed by Non.

“Painful isn’t it? I tried to give you a merciful death once Kara Zor-El”

He was of course referring to the Black Mercy which had almost killed Kara but was thankfully stopped by Alex and her unwavering love for her sister.

“Unfortunately, my estranged wife would not allow it and it is because of her you will die in agony. Once you’re dead I will kill Kal-El and Astra and finally the house of El will die like it should have done with all the other ‘ _noble_ ’ houses of Krypton who let my home die”

Kara growled at the threat and Cat had to pull her back again to stop her from jumping up.

“But first I’m going to make you suffer, let you watch these disgusting pets of yours die and then watch the rest of your family die, then you will know how I feel. You’ve taken everything from me Zor-El, allow me to return the favour”

“A little dramatic don’t you think?” Cat goaded him, halting his advance for a moment, her face twisted into a sneer but Kara could see right through the bravado. “Honestly with cliché villain acting like that it’s no wonder you lose every time”

“How many men did Alex and the DEO kill of yours last time? 5, 10 or was it 20? These days I lose track of many people you hide behind like a coward. No wonder Astra left, you’re not a man, just a small minded pathetic little creep who let’s others fight his pointless little battles for him. It’s a wonder what Astra ever saw in yo-”

She didn’t get chance to finish her hastily crafted crusade, Non flew at them both in a blind rage and grabbed Cat by the throat, ripping her from a screaming Kara and flying her high into the night sky.

“I guess she gets to watch you die first”

 Was all he said before he simply let go and shot down to the pavement to land in front of Kara with a deranged smile.

Kara couldn’t look at him, even with Non so close to her she had eyes only for Cat who was plummeting back to the ground at a frightening speed.

While she fell all Cat could think about was Kara and her son, she closed her eyes and let their image offer some comfort as she embraced the inevitability of her own death. She only hoped that Astra would arrive in time to save Kara from a similar fate.

“NO” Kara screamed and surged forward but Non was too quick, his hand clasped immediately around her throat while the other pushed the glowing rock shards deeper into her, enjoying her screams more than he enjoyed dropping Cat.

Another sonic boom punctured the sky and Cat felt something strong collide with her, immediately halting her fall and rescuing her from a horrid death. She dared to finally open her eyes to see Astra looking down towards the ground where Non had Kara in his grasp.

“Help her” Cat whimpered, in shock from the fall and the sight of Kara screaming in his hold.

Astra just nodded and took off with Cat in her arms, landing down in front of a SUV which skidded into a halt. Alex jumped out of the driver’s seat and stared dumbfounded, looking a little pale from what she was witnessing, until her instincts kicked in and she bundled up Cat into the car, grabbing her rifle and locking Cat in to stop her from doing anything stupid.

Cat howled in fury kicking at the door to try and get out but she stopped as soon as she heard Kara’s screams stop. Alex had fired some kind of glowing green dart at Non who seemed to howl in rage before he finally let go of Kara, dropping her to the floor like she was nothing but trash.

She didn’t move again after that, just lay still while Astra and Non battled around her, leaving further destruction and screaming bystanders in their wake.

They seemed to fight for an eternity before Astra got the upper hand and Alex managed to get another shot off into his neck. Astra sealed the impact with a powerful beam of energy that sent Non crashing to the ground hard enough to leave an crater, however no sooner had he hit the ground he was up again and flying away in retreat at of a battle he would not win.

“Coward” Astra screamed after him in a furious rage preparing to chase after him but the sound of Alex’s desperate pleas brought her back down.

Alex had let Cat out now and they had both ran to Kara’s side.

“She’s not breathing” Alex exclaimed immediately beginning CPR until Astra landed at their side and gasped in pain.

“It’s the rock” Cat whimpered shaking violently with Kara’s hand in her own.

“Pull it out of her Alex, I can’t fly her with that” Astra shuddered, whatever was in the rock it was highly toxic to her kind and only the DEO would be equipped to help her niece now.

Alex seemed hesitant but her attempts to get Kara breathing again had failed so she had no other choice. She pulled off her jacket and used it to wrap around the edges of the shards, pulling each one out slowly until it came to the larger one.

Kara had started to breathe again and Cat cried with relief until she started to falter again almost instantaneously.

“ _GET IT OUT OF HER_!” Cat screamed at Alex who jumped and managed to pull the last shard out with the momentum.

Kara’s eyes flew open as soon as the rock left her body, she looked around in a wild panic, unable to hear Cat and Astra calling her name, strangled screams trying to leave her throat while her body violently rejected whatever the rocks had left behind.

Her eyes finally caught sight of Cat who was holding her head, she tried to concentrate on her features but fell still again, eyes rolling to the back of her head and Kara succumbed once more to the sweet release of unconsciousness.

“Astra take her” Alex whispered, wrapping her arms around Cat to stop her from fighting her which naturally the older woman tried to do.

Astra gathered up Kara and held her close before shooting one last apprehensive look at Alex and Cat, taking off for the DEO as fast as she could dare go with Kara in her arms.

Cat fought with Alex’s grip the whole time Astra was in view before finally she collapsed back and cried out.

The DEO agent just wrapped her jacket around her and rocked her back and forth slightly, she’d never seen Cat like this and she was certain that no one ever had. She hoped it would stay that way.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Cat managed to get herself back under control and realised the situation they were in.

“Alex” Cat hissed when she saw people starting to approach the scene of the bomb again, this time police were on scene and they were armed and had dogs.

The distinct sounds of a chopper’s blades in the distance was all they needed to get up and start heading back for the car, Alex supporting Cat along the way.

“Hang on” Alex called out, taking the jacket back from Cat and running back to grab the rock shards. She bundled them up and ran back to Cat who had moved to the side of the road and picked up what looked like a purse.

“It’s Kara’s” Cat answered the unspoken question and Alex nodded, helping her into the car and speeding away from the scene.

No doubt the DEO was going to have its hands full erasing any footage of tonight and covering up the incident.

Not to mention keeping Supergirl alive.

Alex shook her head and called it in, ordering a helicopter to meet them for pick up at the airport.

“She’s going to be fine Cat”

Alex didn’t sound too confident in her attempt to reassure Cat but the older woman nodded regardless and clung onto Kara’s purse like her life depended on it.

She didn’t even realise how fast they were going until a horn blared and Alex cursed, weaving in and out of traffic like a pro with a fake siren blaring.

“Did she ask you?” Alex finally spoke again, anything to break the silence and keep her mind from panicking about Kara.

“Ask me what?” Cat responded a little dazed from the pain in her shoulder

Alex shot her a quick worried look and bit her lip, she’d forgot about Cats shoulder.

“Open her purse a minute”

Cat slightly cocked her head in confusion and did as instructed, a slight gasp escaping her lips when the velvet box fell into her lap.

Alex was biting back tears, flexing her hands on the wheel, she was going to kill Non for this, for taking this from Kara.

“Open it”

“I don’t want too”

“Cat, please”

Cat bit her lip and shakily opening the box, silent tears falling when she saw the ring glint under the low light.

Alex shot her a quick glance to study her reaction and look at the ring

“I knew she’d chicken out. She was so nervous Cat, I think for once you actually terrified her. Me and Astra had bets on who would propose first, I guess Astra won” Alex laughed and It felt good when Cat joined her.

“She didn’t ‘chicken’ out Danvers. I just beat her to the punch”

“At least one of you proposed. I was starting to wander if I’d ever get to walk her down the aisle”

Cat smiled a little and closed the box, sliding it back into the clutch.

“She’s going to be alright Alex” Cat repeated Alex’s words back to her, sliding her hand to rest atop Alex’s.

“Yes she is” A small squeeze.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

This had to have been the 4th cup of coffee for Cat. No scratch that, it was definitely the 5th.

It tasted like . . . well like ‘ _crap_ ’, as Kara would so eloquently put it.

The brand was definitely cheap and almost guaranteed to be the kind you would buy in bulk, serving it to the occasional unwanted but, for the sake of being polite, welcome guest in your home.

Cat gingerly sniffed at the plastic cup Astra was offering her, her eyes screwing up in distaste at the smell and utilitarian design of the cup. She was getting restless, the pain meds starting to wear off already.

Astra just smiled and nudged it into the woman’s hand, gaze searching for the little chinks in Cat’s armour that were beginning to show.

“You’ve been awake for over 24 earth hours now Mrs Grant” Astra began, turning to stare through the window and into the room that opposed it.

“Your point?” Cat quipped back, not bothering to look at her, her gaze was once again rooted to Kara.

 “I’ve learnt from Alex that the human body requires the chemical compound ‘caffeine’ to maintain peak alertness, but you are surely reaching your limit”

Astra is of course right, her voice cool and commanding, she’s in General mode (as Alex playfully dubs it). She’s trying to be the objective one, the voice of reason and order.

But with her niece on the other side of the window with endless wires and leads coming off her body. . . well let’s just say it’s difficult for anyone to try and take that role just now.

“I am fine”

Is all Cat can reply with, reluctantly taking a sip of the beverage that has kept her awake for this long. In truth it’s not really the coffee, more the crippling anxiety at seeing Kara like this. But she won’t crumble again tonight, tonight she needs to be strong.

The monitor beside Kara emits a loud ring for just a second causing Cat to flinch and spill a small drop of the coffee onto herself.

"I wish they would stop doing that" Cat hissed, the noise was just to indicate the passing of another hour and she deemed it completely unnecessary. 

She looked down at the DEO issue tank top she was forced to wear with disdain. The impact from being thrown out of harms way by Kara had been unpleasant, but would always be the lesser evil when compared to the bomb and what that would have done to her body. Her shoulder throbbed, it did not agree with her astute assessment at this current time it would seem.

She could hardly blame it given the extent of injury. 

Cat had sustained multiple fractures and severe bruising from the fall, evident in the thick brace and plaster that imprisoned her arm.

‘Queen of all media: Cat Grant’ would be annoyed at the injury, already coming up with solutions to the many problems that would arise at CatCo with her in such a state.

Tonight she was the Queen of nothing, she didn’t care for her own well being, she thought only of Kara and sparingly her son Carter, who like Kara was alone in the presence of strangers. Only Carter was safe and well, evident from a long phone call between the two, but Kara was far from that.

The doctors were outside specialists brought in to save Kara's life and had been personally vetted by Director Henshaw himself, whether that was supposed to bring comfort to Cat remained a mystery to the older woman who could only watch as strange hands touched soft skin that was hers to cradle.

The door slid open, the sound so quiet but still drawing the attention of Astra and pulling Cat from yet another sleep deprived daydream.

Alex strode in, looking a mix of angry, haggard and anxious. Cat could almost feel the storm raging in her head, it waged the same war in her own head as well.

Behind her followed Director Lane, she shared a similar look to Alex but there is something more there, an emotion that Cat can’t quite put a name too, not that she would care too.

Cat was still coming to terms with Lucy’s true identity.  

Before anyone can speak Astra slides a hand around Alex’s waist and pulls her close, ignoring their workplace fraternisation rule in favour of comforting her brave one.

Alex melts, nestling her head against the Kryptonian’s shoulder while her arms lay numb at her side, stiff and aching from clutching the observation monitor too hard during Kara’s surgery.

Lucy steps past the two and comes to stand beside Cat, looking through the glass to the object of her own and everyone else’s worry.

She reaches for Cat’s hand like they are old friends and for once Cat doesn't protest the move.

They’ll both never acknowledge the little reassuring squeeze she gives Cat, they’re too proud for that. Cat just returns the motion and is grateful for the small but meaningful show of affection from her.

“Kara is finally stable; she’s starting to respond to the light therapy. The Doctors are confident that she’ll regain consciousness soon-”

“But”

Cat has never been one for simple sentence but she can sense that Lucy had another addition to make to her carefully crafted words.

“ _But_ she’s not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. Non really did a number on Super- Kara”

Lucy turns to face Cat, leaning on the glass and stealing a glance at Alex and Astra. Astra is murmuring something in Kryptonese which is apparently having a calming effect on Alex.

 Lucy pretends not to notice the small stains from silent tears on both of them. She will spare them the dignity tonight since Non had almost taken everything from them.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

Cat snaps and the others look up, varying degrees of emotion at the outburst quickly appearing upon their features. Alex bites her lip but stands tall, hand interlocking with Astra’s who looks sympathetic towards Cat, clearly expecting her to react like this eventually.

Lucy just straightened up and looked Cat dead in the eye until the older woman finally behaved uncharacteristically and shrunk back, turning her back to all of them to watch Kara once again.

“I’m sorry . . . long day”

Cat gulps and shakes her head before bringing her good arm to her temple, rubbing slightly to try and alleviate the pain from her shoulder and the looming headache.

“Don’t be, in your shoes I can’t honestly say that the glass would be intact right now”

Lucy admits knowing that if it were Lois or James lying there on that bed she would be the one lashing out with far more destructive consequences.

“Kara is strong, she’ll get through this” Alex finally speaks up, speaking words that seem to fall from her lips far too often these days.

“I would not doubt your words Alexandra. You should have seen Kara on Krypton, she was a force to be reckoned with, especially where her mother was concerned”

Astra replied with a warm smile, recalling very fond and treasured memories of a much younger Kara running circles around her mother Alura.

“Tell me . . . about Kara”

Cat’s voice is barely above a whisper but of course Astra hears every word painfully spoken by the woman who is clearly searching for a distraction.

Lucy put’s a finger to her ear and murmurs something back to the voice that calls for her though her comm. Alex does the same and the two share a look.

“Prisoner issue, Alex it’s fine I’ll handle it you stay here and wait for Kar-”

“No. I need the distraction”

Alex admits but Lucy can see the hesitation in her features.

The agent flexes her fist, looking a hell of a lot more intimidating now than she did mere moments ago, cradled against Astra.

“Go, we’ll be here”

"I'll send in someone with something for Cat's shoulder. Love you"

Astra smiles and gives Alex a light kiss before Alex and Lucy leave the two to their thoughts.

“What do you want to know?”

The Kryptonian takes a seat and gestures for Cat to do the same, not forgetting the earlier request whispered from her lips.

Cat hesitates at first, afraid that if she backs away from the window that something will happen to Kara. She knows she’s being irrational but all rational thought dissipated after witnessing Kara flatline twice during the surgery.

“A light rest will do you some good, you don’t want to fall asleep talking to Kara when she wakes up do you?”

Cat grumbles and rolls her eyes at herself but she knows it’s the truth. Kara would scold her for pushing herself so hard if she could see her right now.

She takes a seat, perched on the end of it, straining to keep an eye on Kara.

Astra lays her hand atop Cat’s on the arm rest and settles in for the long wait.

“I’ll start from the beginning then"

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a noise.

A loud noise.

An obnoxious noise.

It disturbs her slumber, trying to rouse her from her dreams.

She wants to shout at it, scream for it to go away.

But it lingers, beating a fierce solo in defiance of her anger.

 

_“Any change?”_

 

Words?

She hears someone speaking.

The obnoxious noise is still there and the further she gets from her dreams the more clinical the sound.

It drowns out the words.

 

_“She moved her hand a little”_

 

There it is again, more words.

If she concentrates, focuses on the words and not that garish noise.

She waits patiently, the dreams further away now.

 

_“Come back to me-”_

 

There!

More words, they’re louder now, louder than that stupid noise.

But now there’s another noise.

It’s quiet but yet oh so loud.

It hurts to hear it. No anger, just a sadness.

She wants to reach out to the noise and ask it if it’s ok?

Hold the noise until it stops.

 

_“Kiera I need you”_

 

That word is different to all the others.

She feels a great sense of longing, it’s strong.

She can still hear both of the sounds.

They are still intrusive but they match each other in pitch now.

Neither quiet nor loud.

. . .

Maybe if she leaves the dreams for good.

Maybe the words will get louder?

 

_“Kara?”_

 

Yes.

It’s working.

Just a little further now.

Another push and she’ll hear only the words.

 

_“Kara can you hear me?”_

 

She can hear the words very clearly now.

She can hear the sounds of people moving around her.

No more dreams for now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Quiet she’s waking up!”

Cat barks at the others who immediately fall silent. She clasps Kara’s hand a little tighter (as if that was even possible) and wills the girl back to her.

It works.

Kara blinks once. Her eyelids fluttering, trying to stay open for longer than a second as she adjusts to the sights and sounds around her.

She whimpers and the hold Cat has immediately moves to her cheek to catch the tears she didn’t realise nor feel falling.

Alex rubs a soothing circle pattern into the palm of Kara’s hand, careful to avoid the cannula and vast array of wiring that flanks her sister.

Astra just looks on, brow furrowed in concentration with a gaze that tells Alex she’s looking into Kara not at her.

“Welcome back Kara” Cat smiles through tears and kisses her cheek, taking great care not to hit her shoulder but trying her best to embrace as much of the younger woman as she can.

“Cat?”

Kara’s voice is weak and barely audible, her strength is returning but for reasons unbeknownst to the doctors her powers aren’t recharging yet.

Hank and Lucy have a working theory that it has something to do with the purple substance on the rocks that acted as shrapnel for the bomb, but until the lab tech's finish their analysis there’s little more they can do but speculate.

Kara is alive, for now that's all that matters.

“Shhhh I’m here. Alex and Astra are too. We’ve got you”

Cat shoots them both a grateful and joyful look until she catches sight of Astra.

The other Kryptonian seems to be froze in horror, seeing something in Kara that’s invisible to any human eye.

Cat ignores her and turns back to Kara who keeps scrunching her face up in pain.

“Hurts”

Kara manages to breath out, starting to shake a little in her panic.

“Astra what is it?”

Alex squeezes Kara’s hand harder now but is staring intently at Astra trying to get her to concentrate back on her.

“Hurtssss”

Kara repeats again only this time her voice is louder and closing in on a scream.

“Alex!” Cat desperately calls and the agent immediately turns and tries to comfort her sister, gaze flickering between Kara, the monitors, Cat and the intense look on Astra’s face.

“Get a doctor in here!” She yells just as Kara’s eyes roll back in her head and she convulses, body surging fiercely from the bed.

Cat screams, Alex gasps and Astra does neither.

Instead she manages to pull Alex and Cat away from Kara just in time to avoid the energy pulse that fires from her.

The energy wave doesn’t expand much further than where Kara lays but it causes the lights in the medbay to violently flicker. The monitors go crazy, emitting shrill and harsh tones that reverberate and alert the nearby staff of a predicament.

The ground shakes like an earthquake tearing through a town and they all watch in horror as a blindingly bright light emanates from Kara’s skin and engulfs her body.

“What the hell is that?!”

Alex yells over the noise as they all cling to Astra who supports them against the wall.

No one answers because the sight before them is beyond explanation, crazy even by their standards.

Cat breaks free from Astra’s grip just as the tremors stop and the lights go out fully, cloaking them in darkness accept for the glow around Kara.

She makes for the light and Kara but before she can reach her it pulses again and forces her to shield her eyes as it grows in strength again.

She turns her head from the blaring light and cradles her injured shoulder until she hears a sharp synchronized gasp from Alex and Astra.

“I can’t believe it . . .”

Alex is first to speak up over the sound of footsteps fast approaching, the lights back on now but the machines hooked up to Kara still shrieking from the ordeal.

Cat’s head immediately whips around in fear of seeing her hurt even more so, but where she expects to find Kara she finds something entirely different yet so familiar in her place.

Her _kiera_

Her _fiancé_

Has been replaced by a small and terrified looking child

She couldn't have been any more than four years old judging by her size but maybe Kryptonian physiology differed from humans once again. 

“Kara?”

She called over the noise, approaching slowly with her good arm stretched out wide to show the girl that she means her no harm.

The child’s head stoped desperately spinning in every direction to finally settle on Cat, young innocent eyes locking with the older woman’s gaze.

She looked at the cast on her shoulder and then back to Cat, darting between the two until Cat reached her bedside and gasped softly at the young beautiful Kara before her.

She's covered in loose bandages that had fit big kara and the hospital gown drowns her figure but it's her, it's Kara alright. 

“Cc . . . Cat?”

Cat just nodded, shocked when Kara suddenly leapt up and clung onto her waist for dear life, trembling in pain and fear. She winced from the collision but accepted the embrace, quickly shooting Alex and Astra a worried look.

Alex starts to approach looking a combination of enamored and confused. She's seen little Kara before when they grew up together but this, this is something different and she desperately wants to hold her sister.

Astra however just stands there frozen, skin paled, looking like she’s seen a ghost.

Kara trembles again as she watches Alex approach and Cat squeezes her tighter until a small 'clang' catches all of their attention.

The ring older Kara had been wearing, the engagement ring Cat had given to her in what felt like an age ago, slips off Kara’s little hands and straight to the tiled floor.

Cat gasps as Kara suddenly stops shaking and follows after it, her little world falling dark yet again.


End file.
